Venomous Arc
by JauneValeska
Summary: One shot. Jaune has been pushed too far by Cardin and his team he decides to challenge all of them to a fight. Instead of using his family's heirlooms Jaune Arc decides to use his oldest weapon. A suit that pushed him to the edge, making him powerful and angrier. What will happen to team Team CRDL? And how will his friends react?


**Just a heads up I've mostly skimmed RWBY but read a lot of fan fiction mostly about Jaune Arc. This is a one shot.**

"I'm sick of it." Jaune cried out with a bitter look. Jaune glared at team CRDL (pronounced "Cardinal") after attending yet another combat class and suffering blackmail from their leader Cardin. " You think you can push us around. Mess with Faunus being a racist disgusting group of pricks. I'm sick of being used and pushed around. How about we arrange a little duel. All four of you against me but I'm not using my family heirlooms. Your going to pay, and you will." He said now with a frightful grin startling JNPR and RWBY. They didn't expect this from Jaune Arc deemed as Vomit boy by many classmates.

He was the clumsy kid who didn't win a single fight in combat class. Who failed most tests and got picked on a lot. He was the kid who had horrible motion sickness an a wore a blue onesie to sleep in.

Jaune didn't look like someone to pick a fight or be intimidating.

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them.

Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

" I only ask that my friends will be there and that someone live streams the whole slaughter or joke of a fight on their scrolls. " Jaune said putting his sword away in his sheathe. " I also can't stand being pushed around. I can't stand being called a dunce or Vomit Boy. Tell everyone about this. I am going to break all of you." His friends looked at him concerned.

Cardin smiled with his friends as he walked over to Jaune. On purpose he stepped on Velvet a rabbit Faunus he bullied often foot hard. She was a second year student and tougher then him but sensitive and shy. Cardin has burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim.

The chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. He had his Mace over his shoulder and he smiled at Jaune mockingly.

" Sure thing. But thing is..." He whispered to Jaune. " People won't be rooting for or missing you at all. Faker." Jaune slapped him across the face with the back side of his hand.

" Did you just slap me?" He asked and people actually laughed. Jaune had a disturbing smile and look of satisfaction. " Yeah and when do you want to fight ?" He asked.

" Tomorrow Miss Goodwitch's classroom after everyone's gone. " Jaune left the room his friends following him concerned.

" Vomit Boy?" Yang asked only to receive a glare in return. " That's not my name. " He answered bitterly.

" Jaune? " Ren asked concerned. Jaune looked at his friend who he loved like the brother he never had.

" I'm sorry. ..." Jaune apologized. " But I've been pushed to my breaking point. Someone needs to finally put him in his place. I want to teach him a lesson that lasts way after graduation."

" But how are you going to fight without your sword and shield? " Ruby asked." I can try to create a new weapon. I've been tinkering and messing around with a few designs. "

" I got something. Don't worry you guys it'll be okay. It's something I messed around with during middle school. Haven't used it in a long time but I brought it with me." Jaune answered. " Someone left it in the forest near my house and once it was in good condition I used it for a while."

The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company aka Weiss stared at him shocked." Your going to fight with a weapon you haven't used in years?" She asked. " You'll be rusty and you've been using a different weapon for too long. "

" It'll put you at a disadvantage a great one. And Cardin won't let you forget it. And if you lose your humiliation will be live streamed." Blake said.

" Yeah Fearless Leader. But what kind of weapon is it?" Nora asked intrigued. " Multiple purpose but it also provides secondary functions as armor and as clothing. " He answered before walking away from them." I gotta grab it. But I can't let anybody see me using it yet. Can't risk it." He said with a shrug before dashing to his room. He locked the doors in a hurry.

Reaching underneath his bed for a old suitcase he opened on occasion privately that was chained up. But instead of unlocking it he slashed it open. And soon something came out of it. A black ooze like life form with tendrils, white eyes and yellowed fanged teeth. " Hello it's been too long. Till we've been united. As venom. For too long I've been temporarily bonding with you to keep your alive. Keeping you prisoner. But I want us to bond permanently and become Venom. "

" **You've finally been pushed to the brink.** " It jumped on him slowly spreading across his clothing and his body gaining his new memories. " **So four bigots are going to fight you. Your friends watching you and a live stream. You want everyone to know about us?"** It asked him as Jaune began to feel powerful, to feel stronger then before and better. Mentally he thought about a costume he wanted it to form.

It was black with a mask metallic white eyes and a metallic white spider on his chest with three spider legs on his back that looked like metal. He had a built in white hood as well that had black spots on it and fangs in the hood. Sharp ones that were pure white. He had white squares on the back side of each hand and sharp claws instead of nails. " **We are not just the symbiote or Jaune Arc anymore. Now we've become Venom once more."** The voice now had a echo and was different now. ( Venom's voice from the animated Spider-Man series the really old one.)

" And we will stay this way." Jaune said reflecting on how they first met. As he stared at himself.

* * *

 _Four years ago thirteen year old Jaune Arc was angry wearing his baggy hoodie and annoyed. Nobody really had faith in him or believed in him even his own family. Apparently to everyone he was the the screw up. His parents would not train him or even think about enrolling him in Combat school. He was the only male heir and the youngest one everyone treated like a child._

 _In his regular school he was pushed around and he was hopeless with girls thanks to his dad's awful advice. He was walking around the forest around his home wearing his pumpkin pete hoodie and jeans both of which were baggy. He was angry kicking things aside then he heard it. Growling and anger and he looked around to see a Beowolf only about medium size but deadly with dried blood coating it's bone plates and teeth. The soul less beast growled and Jaune backed up afraid shortly before trying to run but then felt his back being slashed tearing into his skin like paper. He screamed hitting the ground but then saw it. The life form that leapt sunk it's fangs and tendrils into the wolf shortly before it bonded with Jaune._

 _He saw memories of multiple people most of them wearing costumes or killing people. Till one of it's hosts tried to spread the symbiote across Remnant his planet but died soon after and the suit was searching all across Remnant for the perfect one._

 _" **You want to be stronger, you want to be a hero. I can make you one with me and make you better. I've connected with heroes before and I can make you one. And I can save you."** Jaune nodded before his clothing became different. A black mask with white eyes, his hoodie gaining a spider symbol, and bulky wrist mounted machines and a belt. " **Smart choice now we've become one, we've become Venom.** " Jaune smiled and thought about a sword after gaining the memories of the thing's previous hosts._

 _With it he could create anything he wanted or shape shift it into clothing. He could camoflauge himself, have a impressive healing factor, shoot webs, create weapons, and have super human speed, strength and agility and a sixth sense._

 _It created a single edged buster sword with a serrated edge and a sharpened blade. The Grimm backed up afraid but the suit made him feel free and now he had a way to vent his anger. " This is going to be fun. " He said his voice changing and jumped on the beast. Sawing into it's plates, cutting it apart and laughing but he finished it off only after it was slashed down the middle and lost it limbs and was whimpering. He stepped on his neck slowly._

( _Three years later. )_

 _Jaune Arc had changed his hair longer and unkempt. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest with a white black necktie, black trousers and black dress shoes. He was meaner to others and his family. Always talking to himself and acting out. His family was convinced he was going through a phase. Jaune never felt better then ever._

 _He started to also stick up for himself and also becoming more quick to anger. And as Venom he liked to hurt bad people and do what he wanted. He was constantly traveling as well. " **Did you see the look on that bandit's face before we shoved his head up his friends ass?"** Jaune laughed nearly choking on the chocolate he was eating. He and the suit constantly needed to eat chocolate or devour human brains. " I loved it when he broke that guy-" Jaune was approaching his house and he saw it flames, destruction and bandits. " Son of a bitch." He ran to his house when he heard people laughing and the sound of people loading guns. He created tendrils form his clothes and arrived in time to stop bullets mid air and toss them back before they could hit his family. _

_White Fang members wearing the masks and holding weapons. Blood was visible on all of them._

 _Jaune's dad was on the ground clutching the family sword and his side bleeding with a broken leg. He looked like Jaune with greying hair from stress. Jaune's mother was weakened as well. His family was alive but roughed up. He saw his targets fall to the ground but he didn't care he made webbing hitting their mouths and limbs. He slammed one to the ground only to feel his sixth sense so he jumped into the air and avoided fire dust and saw their leader a bull faunus about in his thirties. He was extremely well built.  
_

 _" I don't know how you did that BUT I will destroy you. Arcs a renowned human family will be put down and the White Fang will brag about this." He was wearing clothing with dust and wearing black bulky gloves and had scars all over his face. He began setting off electrical blasts but Jaune dodged them rapidly. " You fucked with my family and your going to pay." He was angry unfocused and now a easier target feeling a blast that left him twitching. The man grabbed Jaune and the suit tried to speak. " **Get up. Get up. Your sisters are going to die."** Jaune was lifted up and the man slammed his knee on Jaune's back as hard as he could. Using Aura as well to harden the blow and a loud crack was heard. The Arc family cried out but Jaune didn't die or have his spine broken but instead made spikes come from the suit piercing bone and flesh and Jaune smiled as the White Fang member bled. As a shoe he got up. _

_He didn't feel remorse, he didn't feel ashamed for what he did when he killed the man after he was dropped. The bleeding pleading man. Jaune held the man's head and spread the symbiote inside his mouth till the man's head exploded. " Pop goes the Weasel. "_

* * *

Jaune shook his head remembering hoe his family looked at him. He couldn't be Venom again around them. They covered the incident up paying a fee thousand Lien to the Faunus family of the man he killed. Taurus Jaune remembered faintly.

Jaune shook his head as the suit spoke to him. " **Enough time looking at thr past. Jaune that man tried to kill your family.. Now we can have a fresh start at Beacon as Venom. After we kick Winchester's Ass not to mention his team.** " Jaune nodded before hearing his friends knock at the door. The suit became a change of clothes for him. Black tee shirt with a white spider and a pair of jeans and boots. His hoodie now had a white pair of jaws dripping green.

He opened the door and saw JNPR looking at him.

" Who were you talking to?" Pyrrha asked him staring at his new clothes. " Scroll call from a old friend that's familiar with the weapon. " Jaune said with a smile.

" What's the weapon called? " Ren asked.

" Venom. " And that's all that Jaune said before going to bed. He got up latef with a smile and ate his breakfast in a rush that rivaled Nora. Most of it was chocolate and his friends stared at him. His hair was wilder and it seemed his teeth were sharper.

He ignored anything they said to him and when he reached the classroom for the fight he saw Cardin and his team and smiled. RWBY and NPR came with him.

Ren grabbed Jaune's shoulder. " Jaune no matter what happens. I feel proud you like to call me your brother. You've been a great leader and nothing that happens here can change that."

" Break his legs Jaune. " Nora said with a smile. Ruby was the last one to talk to him. " Make sure they pay Jaune. "

" Thanks crater face." He said before leaping with surprising accuracy in front of the team of bullies.

Russel held both his daggers freshly sharpened. " Hurry up. You and your girlfriend can talk after we kick your ass."

Russel is a slim boy of average height. He stands at the same height as all of his teammates except for Cardin Winchester. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it.

He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them.

Beneath the hoodie, Russel wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees.

" Probably she promised him something to help his misery after this." " Sky joked arrogantly. Twirling the halbred he held to show off.

Sky has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants.

Dove didn't say anything as usual but held up his sword.

Dove has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle.

" Hope you don't mind Arc but I invited two people to come watch the fight. " He pointed to Velvet and the school's headmaster Ozpin. " Our dear headmaster and the Faunus little freak. Oz seemed very eager to watch this when explained your past." Cardin said with a confident and arrogant look.

Velvet has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a combat gear is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

She looked nervous and was clutching a camera. Ozpin was drinking coffee as always watching. Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem.

" Mister Arc I'm afraid to say you'll be expelled not by my doing of course but by the council. But if prove your combat skill you'll be able to attend this school and be able to teach Team Cardinal a lesson they deserve. "

Jaune nodded. " Let's begin this fight already. " Cardin pointed at Jaune. " Where's yiur weapon? "

" **Let's give them a show. "** His clothed changed into his suit but it also came out his pores, eyes and mouth scaring everyone. Creating the suit from earlier. " This is my weapon, it's a symbiotic life form not from this world that bonds to a host. For some it's a paraiste or a weapon but for me it's a friend. And together. .." His voice changed frightening the bullies. ." We are Venom!"

" Let's begin. " He said and with acrobatic skills he had to admit where impressive Sky and Russel tried to slash and stab him. " **Little Boy's shouldn't sharp with knives or anything sharp..** " The symbiote said out loud creating tendrils that snapped their tendrils and their wrists.

" Did I fail to mention the suit csn shape shift into clothes? Create and absorb weapons and webbing. And give me power. " Jaune said shortly before webbing up the duo's mouths and slamming their heads together. Then gave a mock bow like a performer. Before tossing them into the ceiling and sticking them their.

" That thing is so cool. Any weapon it can replicate? " Ruby asked out loud." It's perfect for offensive purposes and being stealthy.

" It's certainly something dangerous and useful for a battle. " Ren commented. " And it looks like it makes Jaune more violent which might be why he gave it up."

" That d- I mean Arc has more to him then what we see." Weiss said shaking her head.

" Don't just stare at him let's rush him." Cardin swung his mace and Dove slashed but Venom began to speak out loud. " **Seriously you don't just give up. Just like in they're idiots. "**

Pyrrha nodded. " He is right Cardin you wasted yiur chance. " " Get them Vomit Boy and teach those two a lesson. "

Jaune grabbed Dove and Cardin's legs with his bare hands digging his naild into them before snapping the bone and lifting them with the spider legs and at first shaking them like rag dolls and then slamming them back and fourth on the ground. " That's amazing. " Nora stared at the suit. " I want one. "

Velvet was snapping picture after picture. " Send them copies when you can." Ozpin whispered to her. She smiled shyly.

" If you ever threaten my friends..." He whispered holding a claw to Cardin's throat. " I will kill you and everyone you love."

He swung to his friends smiling. " Guys it's time I properly introduce you to my oldest friend. We've got a lot to talk about. "

" **Yes we do Jaune. "** He siad before introducing himself. " **But I have a feeling will are going to be really good friends. "**


End file.
